


Steady Hands

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Clint Barton Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: Request for a Tumblr drabble day.ldyhawkeye left a message:I re-read the feathers and frostbite so I think a Clint one would be great too. For my drabble request, could we have you and the girls go out dancing, the guys decide to go and the Avenger of your choice (you both have crushes on each other) is memorized by your dancing, decides to make his move and starts dancing with you.





	Steady Hands

## Steady Hands

 

Clint couldn’t take his eyes off her, moving like a siren on the dance floor, currently back to back with Wanda, laughing and dancing like no one was watching. No matter how many guys came up to her, she always smiled politely and shook her head preferring to dance with the girls. “Wonder who she’s waiting for?”

“She‘s waiting for you, dumbass,” Natasha muttered, stealing the drumstick he was spinning from between his fingers to poke him in the ribs with it.

“Ah! Cut it out!” he huffed, snatching the stick back. “No, she isn‘t.”

“Yes, she is.” Sam sat down on his other side. 

“You‘re both full of it. We‘re friends. That’s it.” He tried not to sigh like an idiot in disappointment. 

“Friends do not look at each other like they hung the moon. She thinks, and I quote, “you are one delicious hunk of man candy,” end quote,” Natasha chuckled. 

“There was also something about, “what a man with such steady hands could accomplish,” and, “what wouldn’t she let you do with your arrows,” but no, she doesn’t like you like that at all,” Sam snickered.

“What? What the hell?” Clint barked, gaping at them both. “Where was I during this conversation?”

“Crawling through the vents? How the hell should I know?” Nat quipped.

“You know damn well I don’t crawl through the vents… anymore,” he pouted.

“Yeah, not since Bucky shot you in the ass,” Sam laughed.

“Shut up, Wilson.“ Clint turned toward the bar to watch Y/N in the mirror only to frown when some creep didn’t seem to want to take no for an answer. 

She was clearly not having any of it, but when the asshole grabbed her by the wrist, Clint reached over the bar for Tony’s specialty cold cubes. They were round, about an inch in diameter, and made of steel so they wouldn’t dilute his whiskey. 

“Batter‘s up, Nat,“ Clint muttered and tossed her the cold piece of metal. 

She arched a brow but tossed the ball into the air. Clint twirled the drumstick and swung, connecting nice and hard, sending the ball whizzing through the air. It smacked _grabby hands_ in the side of the head, careened off a stair railing, and landed harmlessly in an empty glass with a clink and a swirl, but Clint hadn’t waited for it to land.

He was in motion the second he’d made contact, off the stool and out onto the floor to catch _grabby hands_ when his knees buckled. “Oh, looks like someone’s overindulged.” He smiled at Y/N and signalled to security. “Best pour this one in a cab and send him home.”

Two guards took the stunned man by the arms and escorted him toward the elevator, both grinning for they’d witnessed the projectile make contact.

“You okay, Y/N?” Clint asked, taking her by the hand to inspect her wrist for bruising.

She smiled, and it was shy with a little bit of starry-eyed wonder. “Did you just… rescue me, Clint?”

He found himself falling into the pools of her eyes and reached up to cup her jaw and caressed her cheek with his thumb. “I’ll always rescue you,” he murmured.

Her hands glided up his chest and linked behind his neck. “I think… I may owe you a dance after such an intricate save. That was quite the shot.” 

“All in the angles,” he smiled. “Helps to have… steady hands.” Steady hands which shook before he set them on her waist.

“Steady hands, hm?” She threw a glare Sam’s direction. 

Clint lowered his head to whisper in her ear, “And you‘d be surprised just how many _unique_ ways I can find to use my arrows.” 

Her brow arched, and his nose brushed the curve of her cheek when she brought her face back around to smirk at him. “Clint Barton. Are you flirting with me?” 

“Only if you want me to,” he chuckled.

“Sam‘s a shit for telling you anything, but I‘m glad he did.” She traced her finger along the line of his jaw. “It got me a dance with my favourite Avenger.” 

“I would have asked sooner, but you seemed disinclined toward company.”

“I was only waiting for the right partner,” she laughed and bit her lip to contain it.

Clint made an involuntary noise and dipped his head down to bite her lip himself, pulling her gently against his body as they swayed together, completely out of time with the music but perfectly in time with each other. 

**-The End-**


End file.
